


Fake News/Polific Commentfic

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Colbert, Paul Dinello, and Rahm Emanuel walk into a restaurant ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake News/Polific Commentfic

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for, I think, [](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/profile)[**rahmbamarama**](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/). Posted here for archival purposes.

Paul leaned over to whisper in Stephen's good ear. "Uh, Stephen," he hissed. "I could ... go. If you want."

"What? No! Why would I want you to leave, we're not even finished eating?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably and looked at his plate. He was finished. In fact, he had finished about ten minutes ago, but the other two men at the table weren't paying attention to their meals.

"Because I _am_ finished, and -"

"And what?" asked Rahm, and Paul sighed. So much for subtlety.

"And you two are on a _date_ ," he said. Stephen and Rahm both adopted nearly identical expressions of surprise. Rahm's quickly changed to annoyance.

"Fuck, Colbert, you didn't say he was _stupid_."

"Well," Stephen admitted, smirking. "He can be a little slow."

Paul frowned. "What?"

Stephen threw an arm around Paul's shoulder and leaned in close, his lips brushing against Paul's ear as he whispered, "It's not just me and Rahm on this date."

Paul perked up. "Seriously?" he asked.

Rahm just rolled his eyes. "Shit, he _is_ an idiot. He better not be like this all night."

Paul huffed. "Maybe if you'd bothered to _tell me_ ... Look, are you two ever going to finish eating? If I'd known this was a date, we'd be back at my place by now."

"I'm done," said Stephen, shoving his plate away. "Rahm?"

"Hell no, does it look like I'm done?" He picked up his fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes. "Go have a quickie in the bathroom, if you're so eager." Stephen and Paul locked eyes, and instantly they were both on their feet and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Goddamn," Rahm hissed under his breath. "I wasn't being serious!" he called, but they other two men were already in the bathroom. He sighed, dropped his fork inelegantly onto his plate, and went to follow them.


End file.
